full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonewts
Dragonewts, also known as Dragon-kin, are a reptilian demi-human race said to be descended from Dragons, or are the offspring of dragons and humans. They are able to shift from the physical form of humans into humanoid dragon-like beings. Possessing scales and draconian wings, a dragonewt's scales are stronger than steel and as such they can block all cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. Biology Like most reptiles, Dragonewts are Poikilotherms. Dragonewt scales are incredibly tough, as they are stronger than steel, can deflect bullets, and are practically immune to cutting weapons. However, nowadays, threats to Dragonewts are rare. These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing, even when they transform. Dragonewts also have to maintain them lest they get rough to the touch, but that is an undertaking in of itself. Dragonewts have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as kill or beat up the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. While they sport wings, some Dragonewts cannot achieve flight due to a few of their species lacking the proper chest muscles and the wings themselves not having enough surface area, as they are more likely to glide with them, and even then, they have to be lucky in order to achieve that. Dragonewts have powerful tails, powerful enough to withstand their entire body weight, though this tail also restricts on not only to Dragonewts sleeping on their stomachs because they can't lie down on their back because of said tail, it also forces them to purchase specially-made underwear. Like most dragons, Dragonewts are capable of breathing fire as a defense mechanism. But the flames vary from different species. Some can spew flames, stream or concentrated blasts, lightning streams, boiling water, and a rare few can blow Water and Ice; these are the rarest of the Dragonewts. Classes Dragonewts do not have a social structure like werewolves or vampires. Though there are different species of Dragonewts that function in the same sense as packs or covens. Although there are rare occasions of mixing breeds that result in the creation of a hybrid. This is frowned upon by the Dragonewts, as hybrids are believed to be weaker than regular dragonewts. The child of two different dragons is viewed similarly to how people of different races being together instead of separate is viewed. Though they believe the pairing of two different bloodlines is viewed as weakening the bloodline. Those that are hybrid classes often are either thrown into the military of their society, or are cast out if they aren’t strong enough once born. Stoker Hotheaded fire breathers. This class includes dragons that can set themselves on fire, as well as most of the smaller dragonewt species. Boulder They are tough and are associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragonewts can. Tracker Natural born hunters, Tracker Class dragonewts have a highly acute sense of smell or taste that enables them to track down and find things. Sharp Vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. They are more associate with iron and steel, as they are also capable of forming solid metal shapes from said sharp body parts. Tidal One of the more rarer of the species. They live in or near the ocean, and unlike most dragonewts, they do not breathe fire as their ranged attacks, and although very few can, they rarely do use them. The dragonewts in this class are generally larger in size than most of the other classes. Unlike their brothers and sisters, they can breathe water and ice, or can control either one. Mystery Little is known about the Mystery Class dragonewts due to how stealthy and sneaky they are. Dragonewts in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragonewt classes. They are more stealthy and clever, but this causes their scales to be much weaker. They cannot breathe fire, water, or ice, but instead breathe out acid-like saliva or a smog of sorts for quick escape. It is said in this class, twins or quadruplets merge together to form either two or four-headed Dragonewt beings. Striker The Strikers are dragonewts are characterized by their "blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence," as well as pin-point accuracy, powerful attacks and explosive firepower. The dragonewts in this class are the rarest of all, close to extinction. They are also the most loyal once they have earned the trust of others. Sub-Species Ryu-jin The Ryu-jin are a subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike them however, they resemble Eastern Dragons, and as such, they have deer-like horns and long tails. Yet unlike Dragonewts, they have no wings, making them appear to be lizardmen at first glance. They possess an immense vitality, and live much longer than most humans, up to ten times a normal human lifespan. Like Dragonewts, their reverse scale is their weakness. Wyvern Wyverns are a subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike Dragonewts, their arms and wings are one, meaning their wings are large enough to fly instead of gliding, and they are very good fliers. They are much more wild than the usual dragonewt and ryu-jin, and are extremely aggressive. However, it might be because they perhaps resemble harpies, they are not particularly intelligent, and they are easily deceived. Culture Dragonewts are very proud of their ancestry, though they are not exactly fond of one part of their biology when they change. Regarded as legendary beings, Dragonewts are held in high esteem as demi-gods and beings of extremely high repute. Known Dragonewts *'Natseel Dragnus' *'Scarlette Dragnus' * Category:Werecreatures Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons